


Cry Wolf

by kewltie



Series: Magnetic [18]
Category: K-pop, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Pack, Soul Bond, telepathic wolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-07
Updated: 2017-08-07
Packaged: 2018-12-12 11:48:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11736432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kewltie/pseuds/kewltie
Summary: Wanted: a healthy strong male; requirement: able to handle annoying and noisy wolf companion, also telepathic; You in?





	Cry Wolf

Seoul City University reminds Donghae of a small bustling town filled to the brim--everyone is packed together into a small area and boxed in by the forestry--with the exception that everything is _massive,_ oddly shaped high-rise buildings that stretch toward the sky, and dominating the entire area.

Donghae doesn't think he'll ever get use to the jarring differences between Seoul and Mokpo, wherein the city is overcrowded and set to a frantic pace that Donghae finds difficult to keep up, Mokpo is quiet and peaceful and slow to a crawl as everyone takes their time to work and play.

At first appearance, SCU reminds him of home with the forest and hills that surround the campus and tranquility that it gives off but it mirrors Seoul more than anything--a miniature city sets in motion dictates by the driven students who are all in a hurry to get out and be done with.

It isn't so bad for the people who lives here all their life but for Donghae it can be a little bit unnerving and makes him feel like a fish haphazardly thrown on land and force to adapt or die in the process. Everything from the posted signs and pathways are just confusing and maze-like, the map doesn't help at all, and Donghae's legs ache from walking around the campus for the last three hours trying to find his classes, all the while sightseeing with Cael--who looks at everything with thinly veiled distinterest.

Donghae had found a bench outside of the Natural Science building for them to rest on, where branches of a tree hover above them and cast down enough shade too cool their heated and exhausted body.

He gets to quietly observed the student body unbothered and examines the scenery around them as Cael splays out on the bench beside him, commandeering more than two-third of it with his massive body, and rests his furry head on Donghae's lap.

School doesn't start for Donghae in a week, not until all the paperwork are finalized and the technical procedural of having the first _canis-consor_ pair in a public university is read over and check once, twice and however many-times it keeps them from canceling the entire thing and send Donghae's home, because apparently something about the two of them enrolling in a public university may not be new to the world but is very new for South Korea where there's only two large packs of _consor_ left and they are a small and dying breed as it is.

Traditions and rules had kept Donghae isolated from much of the world because once Donghae's people had ruled the Earth with their wolf companions, _canis_ , but now they're rarity, a living cultural artifact of a dying time and the government watch their every moves in an effort to keep them safe and alive, which just means Donghae never got to experience anything _fun_.

His plead to leave their town to explore the world went unheard for five long years until his parents finally caved and through much pressure put on by his pack, the government reluctantly let him study here with layers upon layers of condition but it's a small price for a chance at freedom.

_Noisy, annoying,_ Cael huffs as another out pour of students rushing out of the building and passing them by. Their eyes quickly flicker toward Donghae and Cael's way for a brief moment and they nearly bulge out of their eye socket as they realize no, Cael is certainly not a domesticated _dog_ , before hurrying along again.

"You get used to it," he says, stroking Cael's fur in comfort.

Cael sniffs disdainfully. _Unlikely._

"How about later, we'll go to the supermarket and I'll get you some nice juicy red meat," Donghae offers.

_Rather hunt_ , he says but he opens his mouth to lick his canines, _but hmph prepare meat not so bad._

Donghae smiles and scratches just right at the spot behind his left ear knowing how much Cael loves it. He deserves it knowing how much this was never what Cael had wanted in the first place.

Cael originally hadn't wanted to leave Mokpo because while Donghae sees their small town as suffocating and restricting, Cael was borne to the open hillside of their town to run freely and feral, and the city is a far cry from the rolling hills and untamed wild of Mokpo.

But they are a _canis-consor_ pair, one half of a whole and can't exist without each other since the bond was formed between them when Donghae was only six and Cael was just a tiny little bundle of greyish fur, and if Cael truly wanted to stay in Mokpo Donghae would have stay for him. Cael, though, was kind and selfless enough to give in to Donghae's whim anyway and he's forever thankful of that--thankful that he's not alone in this new and strange world.

Cael's head suddenly perks up and Donghae is jerk out of his reverie. "What is it?" he asks.

_Smell, that way,_ he says before bolting out of Donghae's hold, off chasing something Donghae can't even fathom.

"Cael!" Donghae yells after him and when he doesn't stop at all, he gets up from the bench and hurry after him before Cael does something stupid that get Donghae kick out of school and he barely even started it! 

Donghae is fast, training in the hillside and racing with wolves since he was a child means that he is unusually fast for most average people but that's nothing compare to the speed of a _wolf._

He lost Cael in less than a minute into the chase and having no idea what had triggered Cael like that, Donghae is left clueless where to find him.

There is only one way though, he close his eyes and shut down all the static noises and smell around him, to focus on the one the familiar sound that resonate within him and the smell of pine swept under his skin and hibiscus in full bloom, its petals carried by wind and swirling beneath the July's sun, Cael is an everlasting summer and Donghae is quick to discard all other scents he smell and concentrate on that scent alone until it prickles at his nose and leaves an undeniable trace that he can follow. Donghae has found Cael, just East and about half a mile from where he is.

He hastily makes his way way there, running like a madman through the throng of students much to their outrage as he pushes and shoves and why can't they move any faster?

Donghae is lead toward an open park at the center of three large buildings and there are apparently not a lot of students there, because most are of them are spread throughout the large park in single and pair, and sometimes in a tiny group.

The scent of Cael is particularly heavy here and because there are less people he can easily follow Cael's scent. It's not long before he spots a furry grey thing off to the distant on a grassy area next a gazebo.

"Cael, what are you doing?!" Donghae yells, running toward the direction of Cael. The feeling of dread takes of hold of him as he pulls to a stop and sees Cael sitting on _top_ of a stranger's chest. "Get off of him!"

Cael jerks his head up as soon as he spot Donghae but quickly returns to stare at the stranger, refusing to budge at all.

Donghae approaches Cael and the man warily until he's just hovering above the two of them and look down a mess of red hair and a ridiculous amount of piercing on his ears, and he looks scary and--and very attractive in the same way Cael looks at Mint after she took down a deer and ripped out its _throat_ with her teeth. 

_Good scent, strong and healthy_ , Cael says, getting a heavy whiff of the man's throat who continues to lay perfectly still beneath him, _superb_ _breeding._

"Oh my god," Donghae says, covering his face in absolute horror. "Shut up, _shut up,_ just stop talking please."

He wishes he was dreaming and this is all a nightmare because Donghae didn't chase Cael all over the campus only to find him on top of some guy, claiming to have found a mate for him.

This is the worst, and Cael is the absolute _worst_.

Donghae slightly spread his fingers out to peek through it and desperately hoping Cael would forget about this mess already, but Cael is still on the scary-hot looking-man and the scary-hot-looking man mostly looks strangely amuse at the entire event.

_Found you a mate,_ Cael says, tail wagging and tongue rolling of out his mouth, _now fuck and get puppies._

" _Cael,_ " Donghae hisses, slowly and reluctantly dragging his hands away from his face and feeling homicidal embarrassment if that was even possible. "I'm here to study and not--not find a m-mate."

Donghae blushes, they talk about this many times. Unlike Cael, Donghae isn't interest in finding someone to settle down yet. He wants to explore the world and love--well love isn't in his radar at all.

"Uh," the man says, interrupting them, "could you please get your--" he squints, "wolf off of me?"

"Oh my god, I'm so, so incredibly sorry and--" Donghae says, forcibly lifts Cael--the heavy bastard--up and to the ground next to him. He jabs Cael in the stomach with his elbow because _seriously_ , and continues, "Cael is also very very sorry too."

Cael lets out a high-pitch whine, _Mean, Donghae_.

"Shut up, I barely hit you at all," Donghae says, shooting him a glare and Cael has the nerve to particularly sulky about it.

Cael turns toward the man again and wags his tail excitedly. _Tumble, play in grass,_ Cael says, _courting._

" _No_ ," Donghae says aghast. "I don't even _know_ him or even his name."

"The name is Hyukjae," Hyukjae _unhelpfully_ contributes to their conversation, as he stands up and dusts off the grass and Cael's dirty paw prints off of him. "And this is the first time that I have ever been bulldozed over by a hundred pound wolf."

_Not fat,_ Cael snarls, baring his teeth out and tail pointed.

Hyukjae raises an eyebrow at Cael's aggressive stance.  "Did I say something wrong?" he asks, turning toward Donghae.

Hyukjae looks even better now that he is eye-level to Donghae, and there's a particular untouched wildness that Donghae doesn't find in any other city-dwellers and none with scent of burned out smoke, the aftermath of a wildfire and the intoxication of the forest after a rain sweep across the land, bathing the area in a coiling mist and life taking root once again. What a conflicting scent.

"He said he's not fat," Donghae tells Hyukjae dazedly. Never had someone smell this good to him, how _frustrating_ and scary to be rattle like this.

"Oh." Hyukjae grins. "Okay, maybe not a hundred pound than, sorry. You look handsome though." He bends down and easily pats Cael's head like Cael was a _dog_. Most people think twice about touching Cael at all, because though Cael had been taught not to bite people unnecessary, but every part of him is still wild.

_Cael like him_ , Cael says, sounding please and practically preening under that praise.

Donghae roll his eyes. "Of course you like him, he just complimented you."

Hyukjae chuckles, standing up once again. "He's gorgeous, what else can I say." He looks Donghae at Cael fondly and Donghae's heart goes completely still because anyone who adore Cael like that just--just--

_Ask him about puppies,_ Cael demands, pushing his head up against Donghae's leg insistently,  _and tell him you have good breeding stock too, your puppies would be lively and big._

Donghae jerks his head toward Cael so fast that he can almost feel a snap of his neck. "I told you before we humans don't have puppies," Donghae snaps, dragging a hand down his face in exasperation. "We have _babies_ and I'm not going to ask him to have a baby with me."

"Uh, what?" Hyukjae asks, brows furrowing confusingly. 

Donghae wants to sink to the ground and disappear. "Oh god, please tell me I did not just say that," he pleads.

_You did_ , _so now fuck it out,_ Cael tells him, thinking he's being helpful when he's _not_.

"Well," Hyukjae says, scratching his head and then he smirks. "If you wanted to pick me up, than this is the most complicated set-up I have ever seen. Most people would just use a few clever lines but a real wolf? That's impressive." He winks playfully Donghae. "It's cute how you're trying really hard," he teases.

And that is when Donghae makes a hastily retreat, it's just all too much for him to take in.

_Donghae, you coward,_ Cael yells, practically growling, _come back!_

Donghae ignores Cael's voice in his head, Cael repeating the mantra coward over and over again in his head as if that will get Donghae to come back. He runs as far as he can, heading in no particular direction or destination, he just simply has to get away till Cael's voice is drown out and he hears nothing from Cael.

Donghae, exhausted from all the running that he nearly collapses on the concrete outside of the Art building. He sits down on the step and just _breathe_.

When he and Cael get home, he'll forget this entire event and with a lot of luck he'll never meet Hyukjae again after all this is a big university what are the chances they'll be meeting again and Hyukjae probably forget that Donghae is that weird kid with that wolf who humiliate himself in front of Hyukjae. 

Donghae sighs, it's not even his first day and he's already started off on the wrong foot, but it'll get better. Hopefully.

He get up and about to head toward the Student Center to meet his Handler, when he realizes with a dawning horror--the quietness in his head is eerie and still---that he had just left Cael with Hyukjae. _Oh hell._

**Author's Note:**

> cael is the absolute worst :DDD. anyway, background wise in ancient time ppl used form a bond w/ the wolves in order to survive—a warrior caste or some version of it throughout the world and as time pasts and technology advances the practice died out until there only a small number of people still practice bonding w/ wolves in the world. donghae’s family just happen to be one of those and though many gov’t protects this ancient practice, considering a cultural thing that need to be kept alive, there are a lot of rules and restriction b/c WOLVES and human combo are very deadly. donghae been homeschooled for the majority of his life and now after much begging, he has his parents permission to go to a uni and to experience what its like to be ‘normal’ but cael just think this is a good excuse to find a good mate for donghae LOLOLOL. matchmaking wolf ftw! \o/


End file.
